Sueños Enfermos
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: En un lejano y basto terreno se esconden miles de secretos.Tres ex aliados de la organización Jotunheim han sacado a las criaturas más valiosas de aquel irrisorio lugar.El motivo fue amor.Porque ellos no eran simples objetos, ellos sentían tanto como cualquiera.Thor x Loki.Agon x Hiruma.Byakuya x Ulquiorra


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes usados en estea historia no me pertenecen. Eyeshield 21,Bleach y The Avengers son de sus respectivos autores

**Dedicatoria: **Dedico este Fic a Sakura Tamiko,una excelentisima autora de fic Thorki. Cheshire sama,una muy buena amiga y gran escritora de lemons-sacas mi lado pervertido XD-

Y a todos aquellos que les gusten las parejas y animes mencionados.

Planto aqui la idea que Hiruma Yoichi-Eyeshield 21- Loki Laufeyson-The avengers- y Ulquiorra Cifer-Bleach- pueden ser excelentes hermanos. Aqui me diran que piensan XDD

**Sueños Enfermos.**

_**Resumen**_

Basado en la canción "You and I" de Lady Gaga.

En un lejano y basto terreno se esconden miles de secretos.

Tres ex aliados de la organización Jotunheim han sacado a las criaturas más valiosas de aquel irrisorio lugar.

El motivo fue amor.

Porque ellos no eran simples objetos, ellos sentían tanto como cualquiera.

Thor x Loki

Agon x Hiruma

Byakuya x Ulquiorra

**Sueños Enfermos**

**Cap.1. el Príncipe de Hielo.**

Desde que se uniera a sus "amigos" y cometiera semejante locura, se sentía tan feliz como nunca antes. Y es que Thor Odinson era un hombre de acciones que jamás creyó enamorarse tan rápido ni mucho menos de alguien como él.

Siendo anteriormente un simple guardia en la organización Jotunheim, una compañía que a vista pública se encargaba de producir medicinas eficientes para combatir enfermedades y no serlo en realidad, se había acostumbrado a ver criaturas similares a él. Pero era obvio que nadie era como ese chico. Después de todo, la mayoría eran simples maquinas a quienes les habían quitado su libertad mental, pero él era tan fuerte, tenía un carácter tan singular como el de los otros dos, que era por demás lógico que no pudieran domarlo ni un poco.

Y ahí estaba el objeto de todos sus pensamientos, emitiendo un frío atroz por todo el espacio del granero que ocupaban como su hogar, al grado de hacerlo parecer un congelador de carne gigante mientras su piel se tornaba cada vez más azul, opacando sus ojos verdes para dejarlos negros como la misma noche. Respiraba agitado por la furia que sentía hacia él a la vez que un poco de su oscuro cabello, peinado siempre hacia atrás de manera impecable, se pegaba un poco sobre su frente:

**-Loki…-**lo llamo en un arriesgado intento por calmarlo pero recibió de inmediato una mirada asesina:

**-¡No!-**lo interrumpió el pelinegro con su grave pero joven voz mostrándole su dedo indica para mantener la atención del rubio en sus palabras**-…No…te acerques…-**sentencio de golpe. Thor rodo los ojos fastidiado. No entendía porque se ponía así solo por el simple hecho de no haber limpiado la casa, porque decirle de otra manera a aquel sitio le sonaba incorrecto siendo ahí en donde residían, a pesar de que el pelinegro así le ordenara. A veces, Loki podía ser demasiado exagerado e impaciente.

Lo vio realizar los ejercicios de relajación que su hermanito le enseño para ocasiones como esta, cosa que al parecer no estaba funcionando ni un poco pues el azul de su piel se intensificaba; pero hasta él, a quien todos consideraban como "muy lento", se había dado cuenta de que aquello había sido una broma de mal gusto. La sonrisa cínica de Hiruma y el rostro inexpresivo del menor se lo habían confirmado. A pesar de ello, a Thor le fascinaba ese cambio que sufría cuando se alteraba, ocasionado por una "falla técnica" según Kuchiki. El color le quedaba muy bien a pesar de que el pelinegro detestara este evento. Para él, aquello le hacia parecer débil por perder el control con mucha facilidad y, aun mas, por como Thor lo observaba tan fijamente. ¡Demonios! ¿Cuantas veces no lo había visto así? Ni que fuera algo tan novedoso después de conocerlo por cinco años.

Finalmente, tras casi media hora de intentos, Loki se tranquilizo. Pausadamente, su piel y ojos retomaron su color natural al igual que su respiración se normalizaba. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro, llevando ambas manos a su espalda en una pose inquebrantable:

**-Ahora, Thor-**se acercó un poco**-¿Ves lo que provocas?-**

**-Loki…-**lo llamó incomodo por la acusación pero el pelinegro le indicó cerrar la boca:

**-Es tú culpa, Thor. Si hubieras limpiado como te ordene, no me habría pasado de nuevo-**mostró una sonrisa cínica **-Así que te quedaras aquí hasta que termines-**eso molestó al rubio, no solo por haber recibido una orden sino porque detestaba limpiar. Su antiguo departamento era peor que un chiquero:

**-Loki…-**lo llamó por segunda vez mientras tomaba su brazo pero este, junto con su cuerpo entero, se desvaneció en el acto dejándolo solo y confundido.

Cuando Thor comprendió la situación salió a toda velocidad hacia el portón, que servía como entrada, dispuesto a salir de ahí; pero antes de tocarla, fue empujado hasta el otro extremo del cuarto por algo invisible. La sangre le hirvió de rabia, se incorporo tan rápido como pudo con la intención de mostrarle que no tenia derecho de tratarlo así y logró golpear con todas sus fuerzas el metal, cosa que no funcionaba. Afuera, el pelinegro disfrutaba de la ira con que su nombre era pronunciado, le divertía ver a alguien tan tranquilo y tonto como él caer tan fácilmente en sus provocaciones. Aunque claro, esos contados episodios de calma eran solo cuando estaban juntos. Normalmente, Thor era un idiota impulsivo sin remedio.

En ese momento oyó un disparo bastante cerca, checó su reloj con atención y comenzó a caminar con prisa. Pasaban del mediodía, hora destinada para ver a sus pequeños como buen hermano mayor que era. No es que le preocuparan, al fin y al cabo Hiruma podía cuidarse solo sin la ayuda de ese imbécil violento con quien había decidido pasar el tiempo; y Ulquiorra no era diferente. Si bien estaba incapacitado para moverse, aun podía matar con tanta facilidad a todo aquel que se atreviera a siquiera respirar su aire. Ademas, Kuchiki Byakuya siempre se mantenía a su lado, cuidándolo de todo. Definitivamente, tantos años no pasaron en balde, pero ya comenzaba a sentirse rechazado por ambos. ¿Sera que la vejez, tan lejana en el laboratorio y en su vida, por fin logró invadirlo? Quién sabe, pero no iba a pensar en eso ahora.

El lugar en donde se refugiaban, aquel al que comenzaron a llamar "hogar", era una extensa granja. Se componía por cinco graneros de tamaño considerable, los cuales se ubicaban en puntos estratégicos, de tal forma que lograran rodear la casa principal. Ademas, dentro del territorio había dos lagunas y miles de kilómetros de pastizales; pero como no tenia ningún animal, eran zonas completamente solitarias.

Aun así, pese a lo rudimentario que pudiera parecer, ese sitio estaba modernizado con lo último en tecnología. Y todo era gracias a Anthony Stark, un importante amigo de Kuchiki, quien se encargo de apoyarlos en todo lo que podía; desde cosas básicas como comida, hasta equipo para los experimentos que su amigo realizaba. De no ser por Tony, como solían decirle, no hubieran logrado escapar de ese maldito lugar. Tras un par de meses fuera, Loki seguía recordando con claridad todo lo que le habían hecho, tanto a él como a sus amados hermanos.

Los fuertes ruidos lo guiaron al tercer granero, ubicado a unos 20 metros del que ocupaba con Thor, en dirección al este. Ahí los encontró a ambos, Ulquiorra en su tina y Hiruma parado a un costado. Por la seriedad en el rostro de este último, supo que algo andaba mal:

**-Ya era hora-**le reclamo Hiruma con la mirada indiferente, reventando una bomba de chicle, una costumbre que tenía desde los diez años. Después de Loki, era el segundo en la línea solo que, a diferencia de los otros, su cabello era encrespado y rubio, producto de las modificaciones genéticas que a él le tocó**-¿Dónde esta el jodido idiota?-**cuestiono con una sonrisa maliciosa mostrando sus dientes afilados como colmillos que, junto con las otras extremas características que poseía, servían para intimidar a los demás. Justo como lo hace un demonio.

Loki decidió hacerse el tonto, su hermano sabía lo mucho que le irritaba cuando alguien hablaba así de su pareja, porque Thor era su hombre aunque detestara admitirlo. Después de todo, el único con derecho para referirse así era él mismo, ¿cierto?

Se acercó a la tina, ante los grandes y penetrantes ojos de Ulquiorra, el más joven de los tres; quien no había dicho nada en todo el rato. Sin embargo, la pregunta del rubio le despertó la curiosidad también, y eso que no tenían una relación muy cercana:

**-Es cierto. ¿Donde esta Thor?-**se voz grave, en contradicción con su apariencia frágil y su falta de movilidad, le exigían respuesta:

**-En casa-**contesto con burla, sobretodo en la manera en que el rubio mayor le llamaba al lugar que ambos ocupaban**-Haciendo su tarea, como debe ser-**Hiruma chasqueo la lengua, fastidiado:

**-No se por qué pierdes el tiempo jugando con ese tarado-**Loki volvió a ignorar al chico, aunque eso había sido un pensamiento en voz alta de su parte. Para Hiruma, lo que el mayor hiciera le tenía sin cuidado. A menos que sus acciones le beneficiaran, y mucho.

Si por algo Ulquiorra estaba enclaustrado en esa tina, era porque no tenía piernas. Los científicos que trabajaron con él se encargaban de alterar y combinar genes de animales con la de los humanos, llegando a crear cosas monstruosas. El pelinegro menor no solo había pasado por esto, sino que también, sufrió la amputación de sus piernas. El objetivo, tras seis años de estar en semejante estado, era insertar otros miembros en su cuerpo y ver la reacción que podía causar en el organismo. Luego de unas quince operaciones termino con aquella cola de pez enorme, haciéndolo parecer como una sirena, para su disgusto.

Sin embargo, cuando salieron del laboratorio, su nueva parte inferior comenzó a tener un problema. Se estaba pudriendo, y el proceso aceleraba con cada día que pasaba, obligándolo a estar con medio cuerpo bajo el agua todo el tiempo. Por fortuna, Kuchiki Byakuya, uno de esos científicos y quien había organizado el escape, logró alentar el avance en esos dos meses. Ahora su trabajo consistía en buscar la manera de devolverle sus miembros.

Aunque, por lo que Loki veía, su estado había regresado a ser critico pues el agua de la tina se volvió espesa, de un color verde musgo con toques oscuros, como la de los pantanos. El olor que emanaba era tan repulsivo que tuvo ganas de vomitar todo lo ingerido en semanas atrás. Ulquiorra frunció el ceño al ver ese gesto de asco en su cara. Sabia que su cola estaba en pésimas condiciones, ni hablar del aroma, pero su hermano podía disimular mejor. Al menos, Hiruma lo hacia, y él siempre era de expresar su opinión sin ningún tipo de piedad. Una característica que los tres compartían. Sin mencionar lo manipuladores y tramposos que podían llegar a ser solo para conseguir lo que querían; pero para ellos, eso no era cosa del otro mundo. Ni siquiera sus parejas tenían derecho a meterse en sus asuntos:

**-Hare que te comas un pedazo si vuelves a mirarme así-**sentencio el menor con una mirada fría. Loki solo sonrió. Ulquiorra era capaz de eso y mucho más si alguien lo ofendía, incluso a sus familiares:

**-¿Dónde esta Byakuya?-**pregunto solo para cambiar de tema, aunque le parecía muy extraño que aquel sujeto alto, pelinegro como ellos, y apuesto, no se encontrara ahí. Era común verlo pegado al menor para cuidarlo mientras se hundía en su trabajo. Al ver que este desvió la mirada, entendió que habían peleado de nuevo. Un evento de todos los días:

**-Se fue por ahí-**fue la respuesta que le dio. Una bala golpeo la tina, llamando la atención de ambos. Hiruma jugaba con su preciosa y brillante Beretta 92, girándola en su mano como su nada, la cual había conseguido al matar a un guardia del laboratorio. Reventó otra bomba de chicle y se acercó un poco a ellos:

**-Hay que sacarte y cambiar esa jodida agua-**el menor torció levemente los labios, el superior de tono oscuro en contraste con la palidez del inferior. Al ver esto, Loki negó con la cabeza:

**-No podemos ponerle cualquier agua-**dijo sin voltear a verlo:

-El agua del lago esta fresca. Por eso se le acondiciono, idiota-volvió a disparar, esta vez a los pies del mayor**-Hay que llevarlo-**el ambiente se volvió pesado, tanto que Ulquiorra no pudo evitar girar los ojos irritado. Esos dos estaban más que listos para pelear de nuevo:

-Primero pregúntale a Byakuya-ordenó al encararlo, topándose cara a cara con cierto hombre desagradable. Kongo Agon, era aquel sujeto moreno de largas rastas y lentes de sol. No solo era un tipo extremadamente violento; sino que, para el colmo, era la pareja del rubio. Si bien se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca, su rostro no lo demostró:

**-El jodido rastas lo llevará-**anuncio el rubio. Agon chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado ante las palabras del joven. De ser mejor momento, lo más probable es que lo hubiera golpeado por aquella manera de llamarlo y por tener que tocar a Ulquiorra; pero Hiruma era demasiado peligroso, hasta para él. La ultima vez que se atrevió a intentarlo, el rubio no solo se había encargado de dispararle a quema ropa con sus malditas balas, y sin ninguna consideración; sino que también, se empeñó en castigarlo con abstinencia sexual por un mes:

**-Ya hablé con esa basura de Kuchiki. Dijo que no había inconveniente-**la sonrisa maligna que enseñó el de rastas le hizo entender a Loki que era mala idea contradecirlo. Había conocido al grupo secreto de las "Viudas Negras" mejor que nadie y sabía que aquella rusa pelirroja, conocida como la más letal, había sido la maestra directa de ese sujeto. Cuando Agon lo decidía, nadie que se le enfrentara podía sobrevivir a su presencia ni por cinco segundos. Sin duda, el Dios Violento, como era llamado en el bajo mundo, era de temer.

Por lo que se limito a sonreír con ironía, hacerse a un lado y mostrarle, elegantemente, el camino libre. El moreno se acercó, pero el menor cruzó los brazos muy serio:

**-No me moveré de aquí-**soltó firme:

**-¿Ahhhh? No te estoy preguntando, mocoso-**avanzo, dispuesto a sacarlo por las malas. Ulquiorra se puso en alerta, el que no tuviera sus piernas no significaba que fuera incapaz de defenderse con los puños o la cabeza:

**-¡¿Y ahora qué te pasa, jodido enano?!-**pregunto el rubio, preparando su escopeta por si acaso. A veces no podía entenderlo ni un poquito:

**-No pienso dejar que me lleven a un lugar donde, seguramente, aún tiene sus fluidos frescos-**se formó un silencio profundo e incomodo que duró un par de minutos, hasta que Hiruma lanzo una fuerte carcajada:

**-¡Kekekekekeke! ¡No seas idiota!-**ambos hermanos lo miraron extrañados, esperando una explicación a esa reacción**-¡Ya tiene dos semanas que no cogemos en el lago!-**río con más intensidad:

**-¡Kukuku! Nos aburrimos rápido de ese sitio. Ahora cogemos en las praderas-**una de las cejas de Loki se elevo, acompañada de una mirada reprobatoria a ese par de tontos exhibicionistas sin sentido de la vergüenza. Y de nuevo se preguntó si el papel del hermano mayor responsable, que había ignorado por años, ahora luchaba por salir a flote. Porque era obvio que el rubio no le había sacado esas malas costumbres a él. Ser mentiroso y chantajista si era herencia suya, y con orgullo.

Entonces decidió no prestarles atención por el resto de la tarde, debía enfocarse en convencer al menor para que se dejara llevar al lago. El olor del agua podrida lo estaba mareando y podía infectare el resto de su cuerpo si seguía metido ahí mas tiempo. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar:

**-No te pasará nada, Ulquiorra-**

**-¿Estas loco?-**cuestionó con su conocido gesto de absoluta indiferencia**-No dejare que me peguen sus asquerosos gérmenes-**Hiruma estuvo a punto de ir hacia él para tomar su pequeño cuello y torcerlo hasta la deformación pero Loki le indicó que se detuviera:

**-¿Byakuya te dio algo para echarle al agua del lago?-**le preguntó al moreno sin mirarlo:

**-¿Para qué crees que fui a verlo? ¡Basura!-**con esta respuesta, lo observó seriamente.

Ambos pares de ojos verdes mantuvieron una silenciosa riña. A ninguno le agradaba la sola idea de ceder ante el otro. Si bien, sus peleas no eran tan ruidosas como las que cada uno tenía por separado con Hiruma, eso no era igual a ser más liviana. Si uno perdía entonces se desquitaba, y Ulquiorra era una maquina de maldad en miniatura, así como el mayor era un maestro de la mentira. A pesar de todo, al joven no le gustaba contradecir a Loki siempre. Ser el primogénito era sinónimo de autoridad y respeto, aunque a veces no se lo mereciera.

Al final, terminó aceptando la orden con un suspiro pesado. Más le valía a Byakuya que lo que le dio al de rastas limpiara el líquido, no quería bacterias de ningún tipo, y menos, si venían de ciertos fluidos corporales. Suficiente con su parte defectuosa.

Luego de que Agon llevara al menor hasta aquella zona acuática, él y Hiruma habían desaparecido rápidamente. Lo único que Loki alcanzó a ver fue que tomaban el camino hacia las praderas. De ahí, no le dio mucha importancia y se quedo con su hermanito para hablar un poco. Siempre mantuvieron una relación estrecha, hasta el punto en que se compartían secretos muy íntimos. No es que dejaran al rubio fuera de sus asuntos, pero es que él prefería estar con el de rastas todo el tiempo.

Thor estaba molesto, su ceño fruncido era una señal muy clara, pero al pelinegro le parecía extraño que él no gritara o se alterara. Al parecer, su broma se había salido de control, pero nunca creyó que se lo tomaría tan a pecho. Por un momento pensó que su enojo tenía que ver con su travesura anterior, cuando lo encerró en el granero. Después se entero de que Byakuya lo dejó salir para que lo ayudara con un par de asuntos, y por eso, no pudo estar con Ulquiorra en la mañana. Thor era tan tonto, que andaba mas que feliz solo por estar al aire libre. Al atardecer, después de concluir todo el trabajo, fue a buscarlo junto con el pelinegro para volver a su hogar improvisado. Y Loki no pudo evitar querer poner celoso a su gran novio.

Ahora se sorprendía por ver esa frialdad en su actitud, algo tan inusual. Tras un par de horas, estaba más que harto del asunto.

Despertó angustiado como no lo hacia en bastante tiempo, con los cabellos negros pegados a su cara por el sudor. Miró sus manos, su piel en azul oscuro debido a la fuerte reacción. Al cabo de unos momentos, notó que el ambiente comenzaba a enfriarse. Se levantó de la cama, el despertador le indicó que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Puso en práctica los ejercicios de respiración, necesitaba controlarse antes de que Thor lo viera en aquel estado de nuevo. Fijarse en la noche estrellada lo distraía bastante. Poco a poco se fue calmando, y comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que su mente le había mostrado. No podía decir que aquella extraña película era una pesadilla pues fue algo que disfrutó demasiado.

De revivir experiencias en el laboratorio a las que ya esta muy acostumbrado, la repentina imagen de Thor había funcionado como un poderoso sedante. Sin embargo, su apacible sueño tomó un rumbo extraño en donde su pareja caía en un letargo profundo. Loki se vio a si mismo acariciándolo desesperadamente, algo normal; hasta que, con sus propias manos, abrió el fuerte torso de par en par, exponiendo sus órganos y su corazón.

Excitado y ansioso, lamió su sangre, probó sus partes internas mientras lo masturbaba, y se desnudó rápidamente. Con el cuerpo de su pareja en el suelo, se montó sobre él, moviéndose impetuoso sin dejar de ingerir cada órgano. Aceleró el ritmo y se sintió extasiado, tener ese control le calentaba cada vez mas, sus uñas oscuras rasgaron la bronceada piel al mismo tiempo que daba notables saltos sobre el grueso pene para que tocara lo mas profundo de su ser. A unos cuantos pasos del orgasmo alzó el brazo para tomar impulso, y de un tirón, arrancó el corazón del enorme cuerpo, devorándolo en el borde del clímax. Sintió una potente descarga eléctrica sacudir su espina dorsal, esparciéndose por sus demás miembros y con la ansiedad saliendo como abundante semen que lo dejo mas que agotado.

El sueño, una película enferma y repulsiva, resulto algo satisfactorio y eso fue, precisamente, lo que lo alertó. Al meditarlo, llegó a una obvia conclusión, él era capaz de hacer algo como eso y que sucedería más pronto de lo que quería creer. Y no deseaba, para nada, herir a Thor.

No pudo dormir más, el amanecer inundó la granja con su brillante luz.

**-Estas enfermo-**aquella afirmación lo descolocó. Tardó bastante en reponerse del impacto inicial, y al hacerlo, cruzó sus brazos, molesto esperando una explicación lógica a semejantes palabras. Hiruma mostró su sonrisa llena de dientes de piraña, había logrado herir el refinado orgullo de su hermano mayor; a quien le decían "Lengua de Plata" por su increíble dominio de las palabras. Siguió limpiando su fiel AK-47, observando el granero. Tras unos minutos de no recibir lo que quería, Loki decidió cuestionarlo y, de paso, devolverle el insulto:

**-Enfermo. ¿Yo? ¿Yo o Kongo Agon?-**

**-Agon es un idiota, no te lo niego. Pero ya te estabas tardando con algo asi-**respondio tranquilo, provocando que el mayor se irritara mas al no lograr que él también se ofendiera. Después de todo, lo que ese par hacia en sus momentos íntimos parecía darles mucho orgullo:

**-Tsk, no te pedí que vinieras a criticarme. Ademas, ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso?-**Hiruma puso el cañón del arma justo frente a su nariz sin ningún cuidado y con su aterradora sonrisa:

**-Sabes muy bien lo que estoy diciendo, imbécil-**bajó el arma, mirándolo fijamente**-¿En verdad quieres saber lo que pienso?-**esa expresión llena de seriedad creó una ligera duda en Loki, pero estaba más que claro que jamás lo admitiría:

**-Te hice dejar todas tus tareas importantes para venir acá, ¿no? Es obvio que necesito tu ayuda-**soltó con aquel tono que usa cuando miente o manipula alguien, o sea, a Thor:

**-¡Kekekekekeke! No uses ese truco barato conmigo, jodido pendejo. Sabes que no te servirá de nada-**

**-Yo hago lo que quiero. Ahora, me dirás de qué trata ese sueño-**

**-Como quieras, jodido mentiroso. Luego no digas que no te lo advertí-**hizo un gesto con su mano para que se acercara un poco más. Quería que esa conversación se quedara bien guardada de Thor y esa aburrida histeria marital que se traía con su hermano.

La razón por la que Loki corrió el riesgo de contarle aquel interesante y retorcido sueño fue porque necesitaba que le dijera su significado. Hiruma poseía la habilidad de descifrar lo que los demás veían mientras dormían y predecir si podía volverse realidad, así como la fecha cercana. Gracias a ese peculiar don suyo, junto con su resistencia al dolor, se volvió el experimento favorito de los científicos del laboratorio:

**-No es que vayas a comerte a ricitos de oro mientras coges con él. Eso solo es una metáfora muy estúpida. El resultado es igual-**

**-¿Metáfora?-**pregunto confundidlo:

**-Si, como lo que te paso aquella vez-**

Los recuerdos llegaron a Loki al instante, algo que intentó dejar enterrado en lo mas profundo de su memoria.

A la tercera semana de llegar a la granja, Tony Stark había organizado una especie de fiesta para celebrar el éxito del escape y la libertad de los hermanos con alcohol, música, pero sobretodo, mucha comida deliciosa. Al ver que su anfitrión logro dejar borracho a Byakuya, Hiruma aprovechó para extraer todo tipo de información para su conveniencia; conforme avanzó la noche, hizo lo mismo con él.

Thor, por su parte, había comido tanto y tan rápido que llego a un punto en que parecía un globo andante, lo que provocó que saliera corriendo al baño para devolver todo. Loki lo siguió preocupado pues sabia que su pareja tenia un estomago muy resistente, no era normal que le pasara algo así aunque podía apostar que las cervezas tuvieron algo que ver. Al llegar al granero lo encontró en medio de aquella desagradable actividad pero lo extraño de esa experiencia fue lo que sintió ante tal escena. De pronto sintió un calor sofocante envolviendo su cuerpo entero, el asqueroso líquido lo tuvo hipnotizado por casi media hora y cuando Thor terminó, se dio cuenta de que tenía una, muy notable, erección que lo hizo desaparecer de ahí completamente avergonzado.

El único que supo de eso fue Hiruma pues solo él estuvo consciente al siguiente día, a parte de Ulquiorra, y pudo notar la ausencia de su hermano toda la tarde. Al final no necesito de mucho para obtener su confesión, la cual anotó para futuros usos personales.

Loki revivió uno de los momentos más humillantes de su vida, pero seguía sin encontrar la relación con su sueño que el rubio le veía:

**-¿Qué con eso?-**

**-Es demasiado obvio-**una negación de cabeza por parte de su hermano le hizo golpearse la frente ante tanta ignorancia**-¡No te lo vas a comer! ¡Joder, qué estúpido eres!-**

**-¡Pues ya deja de decir idioteces y suéltalo ya!-**Hiruma estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero un grito más potente que el de ellos retumbó todo el hogar del mayor:

**-¡Hiruma! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas?!¡Más te vale venir para acá! ¡Ahora!-**los dos se quedaron en silencio, creyendo que se iría. Había que mencionar que la voz grave de Agon era capaz de implantar en los demás un miedo tan atroz que simplemente congelaba las extremidades. Excepto a ellos, pero Hiruma tenia un método secreto para lidiar con él y sus absurdas quejas infantiles. Al fin y al cabo, no era ninguna de las zorras con las que se metía antes de conocerse:

**-¡Ohhhh! Me encontró mas rápido de lo que pensé-**se incorporó de golpe, recogiendo sus armas**-Ahí te ves-**salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Tenía un plan formulado desde la mañana que poner en marcha. Al verlo, Loki se levantó apresurado de su asiento para detenerlo:

**-¡Espera! ¡No me has dicho nada!-**

**-¡Joder contigo!-**se detuvo a unos pasos de salir**-No te comerás al idiota ¡Solo te gusta todo de él!-**

**-¿Qué dices?-**no entendió nada, tampoco obtuvo respuesta a su última pregunta pues él ya se había largado, azotando el portón. Soltó un suspiro cansado, había perdido el tiempo a lo tonto. Su mal humor salió a flote, ya se las pagaría con intereses al doble por no decirle lo que necesitaba. Ahora debía resolver las cosas con Thor sin avergonzarse cada vez que lo viera a la cara. La indiferencia que le ha estado mostrando le resulta patética y molesta para alguien como él que disfruta de recibir mucha atención, más aun cuando viene de su pareja.

Thor llegó alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, se sirvió tres platos de la comida que habían guardado y comió callado. La costumbre era compartir los alimentos juntos, pero seguía tan enojado con él que no tenía ganas de verlo siquiera. Loki lo observó a la distancia, esperando el momento indicado para ir con él. Pasados unos veinte minutos se acercó, abrazándolo por detrás y dejando su mentón sobre el hombro:

**-Algún día tendrás que volver a hablarme, Thor-**este no dijo nada, sólo siguió en su asunto**-¡¿Podrías dejar de ser tan sentimental?!-**entonces sintió al mayor moverse de su asiento provocando que se le quitara de encima y que la mesa se tambaleara con fuerza, haciendo que los platos vacíos se estrellaran contra el suelo.

El rubio lo encaró totalmente encabronado pero Loki mantuvo la mirada, no iba a intimidarlo de ninguna forma con ese berrinche innecesario. Sin embargo, cuando creyó que intentaría golpearlo o que se marcharía en una rabieta, fue estrujado entre los fuertes brazos en un abrazo cargado de necesidad, con el gran rostro oculto en su cuello:

-Loki, ¿Todavía me amas?-escucho en un susurro, lo que le hizo girar los ojos hastiado. No era la primera vez que le lanzaba esa pregunta sin sentido con ese acento de perro atropellado. Intentó soltarse pero le era imposible debido a que lo tenía bien sujeto y les estaba costando trabajo respirar:

**-Thor… ¡Animal! Me estas…sacando el aire-**este lo libero en el acto con una disculpa.

Tras recuperar el aliento, clavó sus intensas esmeraldas en sus ojos y lo besó intensamente. Era hora de demostrarle que todo había sido un juego, que jamás se alejaría de él porque estaba tan enamorado como la primera vez que lo vio. Su delicada lengua entró en conflicto con la gruesa del más alto en un intento por domar al otro. Thor conocía muy bien el motivo por el que había recibido aquel famoso apodo pero no pudo evitar pensar que tenía más relación con la manera en que la movía dentro de su boca. Llegaron a un punto en que les faltaba el aire, más no se separaron, sentían un calor extremo y los constantes roces despertaron sus miembros. La saliva rebasó la capacidad bucal del menor saliendo por sus delgados labios, resbalando por su blanco cuello hasta mojar la camisa verde que traía puesta. Ahogó un suspiro al percibir las grandes manos de su ante apretar con gula su firme trasero.

Sin esperar más, Thor comenzó a desnudarlo llegando a destrozar, literalmente, algunas de sus prendas. Loki también lo hacia y su mente unió su actual desesperación con la de su sueño mas reciente, poniéndolo nervioso. Aunque trato de separarse, él no lo dejó ir. Le tranquilizaba el hecho de que Hiruma le afirmara que no seria así, que no lastimaría a su hombre. Al terminar, Thor lo alzó con sus bocas aun juntas y lo sentó en la mesa. El movimiento permitió que el ojiverde probara mejor el sabor de la comida aun presente en su boca. Esta vez, aparecieron los recuerdos de la fiesta y la erección a causa de cierto líquido de color café aguado, y su miembro se endureció más.

Sus labios fueron liberados, esta vez su cuello era lo siguiente en recibir trato con ligeras mordidas que, de seguro, dejarían marcas por unas cuantas semanas; sus pezones también eran humedecidos hasta quedar duros mientras Loki intentaba revivir el sabor insólito en su boca pasando la lengua por las encías y los dientes. El vomito, un elemento que se quedó presente en su cabeza, lo estaba aturdiendo y calentando mas.

Las palabras de su hermano llegaron hasta él. Solo le gusta todo de su pareja; incluso su interior, sus órganos, hasta lo que sea que haya cenado. Porque estaba en el cuerpo del hombre que lo poseía con tanta intensidad, el hombre a quien tanto amaba.

Gimió ante el masaje que le daban a su pene ya húmedo, enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello rubio recordando que, de joven, los usaba para inducir su propia expulsión de alimentos para adelgazar más rápido. Y una idea cruzó su mente. Sucia y repulsiva como las fantasías anteriores. Quería vivirla de verdad, no soñarla, porque él podía hacer lo que le diera en gana.

Tomó el rostro de Thor con ambas manos, besándolo con frenesí por largos minutos, acariciando sus carnosos labios. Luego se dedicó a distraerlo con su mano izquierda masturbando su ansioso falo para ir metiendo de a poco sus largos dedos en su boca, rozando su lengua. Abrió las piernas y colocó la punta en su entrada, jugando con ella. Ambos ojos chocaron, el rubio vio en las pupilas verdes una inmensa chispa de lujuria que moría por explotar y envolverlo hasta dejarlo hecho cenizas.

De repente sintió la invasión en su boca, con las yemas tocando su garganta violentamente causándole asco inmediato en compañía de muchas nauseas. Intentó detener al pelinegro pero la confusión no le permitió pensar bien. Pronto las arcadas aparecieron junto con la sensación acida en su estomago, se inclinó sobre Loki quien se había acostado en la mesa, preparando su entrada con la saliva del mayor y disfrutando de su pequeño sufrimiento. Los espasmos invadieron el musculoso cuerpo, su cerebro se apagó unos segundos, y el vomito salió cayó como una repulsiva cascada cálida sobre el delgado cuerpo. Su cuerpo húmedo, con trozos de comida de diferentes tamaños había hecho que el pelinegro se sintiera extrañamente extasiado. Ahora estaba preparado para un orgasmo inigualable. Sus manos se encargaron de esparcir el líquido por todas partes, incluso su entrada y su pene.

Luchando por recuperar el aliento, Thor observó la imagen mas erótica de toda su vida; Loki totalmente sonrojado, masturbándose sin control con las piernas abiertas al máximo. No lo soportó mas, era demasiada tentación como para resistirse, tomó ambas piernas y lo atrajo hacia él, consiguiendo entrar en su interior. Arrebatándole un grito de placer:

**-¡Aghhh! … estúpido….-**se quejó y las embestidas salvajes no se hicieron esperar. Sin piedad, entraba y salía, haciendo que se introdujera también, bastante de ese vomito con ligeros trozos de comida deshaciéndose con el calor de su interior y permitiendo que entrara con mucha mas facilidad.

Con las certeras embestidas, los testículos golpeando su trasero y su próstata totalmente estimulada, Loki llegó a pensar que perdería la razón por culpa de tanto placer. Su cuerpo ardía, su mente estaba en éxtasis inducido por el intenso olor del vomito sobre su piel, y los besos cargados con ese sabor particular conformaban un maravilloso afrodisiaco que ponía sus sentidos en una orbita lejos de este planeta. Las exigencias de su amante por más consentían los oídos del rubio, aumentó su velocidad, penetrándolo con toda la precisión de la que era capaz para complacerlo. El orgasmo invadió en interior del ojiverde, corriéndose entre ambos cuerpos, sintiendo las últimas estocadas que hicieron gruñir a Thor por la inusual descarga eléctrica que cruzaba toda su espalda hasta apagar su cerebro y dejándole ver las estrellas unos instantes. Lamió con hambre aquella rara mezcla de vomito, sudor y semen sobre el pecho del menor, admirando sus pupilas dilatadas por el placer.

Loki se movió hasta quedar en cuatro patas, dirigió su fina boca y engulló su pene, metiendo y sacando, dando mordidas a los testículos como si degustara una dulce fruta. Forzó la carne a entrar más allá de lo que su cavidad le permitía, llegando a sentir el ardor en la garganta, y con su lengua acariciaba la longitud dentro. Aquello era algo que Thor disfrutaba como nunca hasta descargar todo el líquido blanco. Loki lo dejó libre con un poco de saliva, semen y su propio vomito en la punta; la cual limpió con ligeras chupadas.

Se miraron y compartieron otro beso, esta vez cargado de dulzura y amor. El rubio lo tomó en brazos para subir por la s escaleras, directo a su dormitorio, con el rostro joven pegado a sus pectorales. El sonrojo inundó las mejillas de Loki, estaba apenado por lo que diría, pero era mejor poner las cartas sobre la mesa antes de que mastodonte siguiera creyendo su broma:

**-Thor…-habló levemente:**

**-Dime…-**

**-Te amo, jamás dejare de hacerlo y jamás te remplazaría con nadie mas. Mucho menos con ese insípido de Kuchiki. Él es perfecto para el emo de Ulquiorra-**el mayor sonrió ante tales descripciones, ¡Que buen hermano era Loki!-**¿Y sabes por qué debes hacerme caso?-**le cuestionó una vez que estuvieron emitidos entre las delicadas sabanas:

**-¿Por qué? -**repitió con curiosidad:

**-Porque me gusta todo de ti, incluso lo que esta en ese estomago sin fondo que tienes a veces-**eso si que lo hizo reír a viva voz, pero a pesar de todo, era verdad. Lo acababa de demostrar. Cierto día le comentó lo que Agon había pervertido de tal manera a su hermanito, que ahora practicaban métodos enfermos cuando hacían el amor; pero ahora creía que, quizá, eso era de familia. Lo que Loki no sabia, y él si por parte de Byakuya, es que Ulquiorra era mucho peor:

**-Te creo, mi amor. Ahora, a dormir. Que no e dejare salir por dos semanas de aquí-**una sonrisa sincera, que pocas veces dejaba salir, fue la respuesta cómplice a esa idea.

Loki se acurrucó en aquellos brazos que lo sacaron del infierno, que lo abrazaban hasta casi matarlo y que lo sostenían cuando sus piernas colapsaban por el clímax. Estaba más que claro que ese, Thor Odinson, era su único y particular amor.

**-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!-**sonó un grito lleno de ira, con una potencia impresionante, que estuvo a segundos de destrozar las ventanas y todo aquello que estuviera hecho de cristal. Thor salió corriendo por su vida del granero. Comerse la última dotación de pudín de chocolate de su amado pelinegro no había sido una buena idea después de todo. Ahora debía ver la manera de conseguir más si es que quería que lo dejara dormir a su lado.

Hiruma observó la escena completa, el escandalo reventó su bomba de chicle y ahora, la masticaba de nuevo. Fue ahí que notó un pequeño detalle, Loki estaba enojado pero no había cambiado para nada:

**-¡Hey, jodido enfermo!-**recibió una mirada asesina que no le intimidó para nada**-Ya no te pones azul-**Loki lo abrió los ojos de golpe, pensó un poco, y se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Desde hace dos semanas, a partir de esa primera extrema cogida que tuvo con su hombre, su piel no cambiaba de color cuando se alteraba. Quien sabe que le habría pasado, si aquello fue una ventaja o una simple coincidencia. O tal vez su cuerpo había decidido hacerle caso a su mente.

No importaba porque ahora tenían aquel viejo álbum de fotos en su poder para revivir sus mejores años y comenzar la venganza que tanto habían anhelado.

**Continuara…**


End file.
